Power saws, for example, chainsaws, are essential tools for clearing trees, and are used both for felling the trees, trimming the trees, and cutting the trees down to more manageable sections. While some chainsaws are handheld, larger versions may be mounted on a heavy base, a vehicle, etc. It is essential, both for efficiency and for safety, that the cutting teeth on the saw chain that rotates around the chainsaw bar of the chainsaw be as sharp as possible. Unfortunately, the cutting teeth may be quickly dulled with even normal operation. Such a problem is heightened in the logging industry, in which such chainsaws may be used during the entire day.
Thus, the cutting teeth of such chainsaws ideally need to be sharpened on a regular basis. As a great many cutting teeth are provided to the saw chain, the nature of the length and configuration of the saw chain makes the sharpening of the cutting teeth a daunting process. One method of sharpening the saw chain is to remove the chain from the chainsaw bar and use a table mounted device through which the saw chain is moved to sharpen the cutting teeth one at a time. Another method is to use a fixed, bar-mounted sharpening device through which the saw chain is advanced to sharpen the cutting teeth without removing the saw chain from the chainsaw bar. As both of these methods include advancing the saw chain through the device one cutting tooth at a time to securely sharpen that particular cutting tooth, the procedure is tedious and time consuming, and can negatively impact industry profits due to the corresponding down time.
Therefore, a device and method of sharpening a saw chain in a more efficient manner so that the chainsaw can quickly be returned to service is desired.